


Just Another Night

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: The MST List [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teenagers from Outer Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons, Aliens, what's the difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Teenagers from Outer Space belongs to Tom Graeff Productions
> 
> Author's notes(if any): Yeah, it's another dive into the MST vaults.  
> Author's notes 2: I only noticed after getting half-way through it's the same pair of Scoobies as in the previous B-movie cross. You can assume it's the same universe or not.

Dawn and Vi had just finished recovering a stolen amulet (and dispatching the trio of demons who had done it) when a reflected flash in the sky caught their attention. They exchanged disbelieved looks after watching the silvery disk disappearing behind the ridge.

"Was that..?"

"A flying saucer?" Vi nodded. "Yeah."

"Talk about a cliche. Better call it in."

"Not Andrew!"

Dawn shuddered, "That's all we need. At least he's still in Rome."

While Dawn called Cleveland, Vi headed up the ridge. She was still a bit below it when she heard a dog barking, a weird electronic up, and sudden silence. Vi immediately dropped prone, low-crawling the rest of the way up.

She could see two... people?... already out of the saucer and a third just climbing out. She saw no sign of the dog.

As she watched, the crew set up what looked like testing equipment, spouting off a bunch of technical jargon.

*That's two more cliches,* Vi thought, *Human appearance and speaking English.*

At least it made it easy to overhear the conversation for numbers 4, 5 and 6: Space Nazis, an underground dissenter dumb enough to announce it, and wanting to turn Earth into their own personal farm. Or maybe a game preserve, if these gargons were really as nasty as they said.

Vi heard Dawn ascending and signalled her friend to remain silent.

"What is it?"

Vi quickly explained what she heard.

Dawn nodded, "Faith said to use our judgement on this. After she finished laughing her ass off, of course."

"Take them out, make sure they know Earth's protected."

"I always wanted to play MiB."

Vi grinned, the bloodthirsty one all the Slayers used when they had a good target. "Got the crossbow?"

Dawn handed over the weapon and scooted backwards, out of line of sight. "What's the plan?"

"They're playing Sci-Fi rules. I'm going to play the Horror villain."

"Ambush and get 'em to split up?"

"Exactly." Vi fired. "Go, I got this. You take the car and see if you can track down that kid.

The heavy bolt found its target, dropping the nearest hostile where he stood. The rest spun around. One of them aimed a pistol of some kind in their general direction, but the night was dark enough they couldn't see well enough. It didn't stop them from firing anyway, but they didn't even come close to hitting her.

The kid scrambled away, so Vi used that distraction to roll off the ridge. The two women made their way down, with Vi keeping an eye out for pursuers.

One appeared on the ridge. A normal human would just see a shadow blocking the stars, but she could see him clearly.

Another bolt and another alien down. That left three hostiles and a possible defector. Vi nodded to Dawn, who took off.

With her friend out of danger, Vi slipped back up the ridge, drawing a knife. As effective as the crossbow was, she knew from experience the psychological impact finding a body with a slit throat could have on the survivors.

The night was hers, and nothing, demon or alien, would threaten her world.


End file.
